


Hallucinations

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [355]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Fear, Injury, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Presumed Death, Vampirism, fear of hallucinations, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny was dead. Sam saw it. And now he's alive, even if he doesn't look great.The logical conclusion is, of course, hallucinations.





	

Sam’s too late, he realizes with a heart-stopping breath. He’s too late to save Benny, who’s pale white, surrounded by blood. It looks like they stabbed him in the stomach, and that shouldn’t kill a vampire, but Sam supposes in the back of his mind enough blood loss will kill everything. But it doesn’t matter, because it happened. Benny is dead.

He falls to his knees beside the body and begins to cry a bit. He can’t help it. The danger’s been dealt with, but that doesn’t make this a safe place to let go. But it doesn’t matter, because Benny is dead and Sam cannot possibly stop the flow of tears.

Then a hand is touching him and he moves back. It’s Benny, who has his eyes opened and is moving, if only slightly. Sam blinks, trying to see what’s real, but the sight remains.

 _Hallucination_. It has to be. Benny died; he saw the damage, it was indisputable. Benny being alive is too good to be true, Sam’s just hoping, and his wishful thinking has come to life.

“Oh, God,” Sam whispers, pressing hard on the palm of his hand. The wound has long since disappeared into one messy scar, but the gesture still holds weight. Benny’s open eyes and slight movement doesn’t disappear, and Sam groans in despair. There came a time when even this couldn’t banish his hallucinations of Lucifer, and he supposes they’ve just jumped straight to that stage.

Benny’s mouth moves but no sounds comes out, and Sam, against his better judgment, leans closer. It’s a hallucination, he knows it is, but he still wants…if he can hear Benny talk one more time, then he’s going to take it.

When Sam gets close enough, the hallucination lunges at him, open mouth and protruding fangs going to the still sluggishly bleeding cut on his arm. Sam should have known, hallucinations aren’t _good_ things, they aren’t _gifts_ , they are meant to hurt and torture and of course he would see this, his last interaction with Benny would be Benny lunging for him like this–

Only…hallucination pain and real pain is different. Sam knows this intimately. So, why does the prick of vampire fangs feel like the real prick of Benny’s fangs? A little more desperate, harder, thirstier than the usual slow, careful, controlled sips Benny will take from Sam from time to time, but real nonetheless. Definitely real.

Sam cries out, overwhelmed and confused. That seems to move something inside Benny, because he backs off, licking up the last traces of blood. He sees what he did and looks ashamed.

“God, Sam, ‘m so sorry…” he stammers. “Didn’t mean…just instinct, I swear, I would never…oh, god.”

Sam reaches out a shaky hand–shaky from fear and confusion and blood loss–and touches Benny’s face. Benny’s eyes close at the touch. “You’re alive?” he asks.

Benny nods. “Hit me with dead man’s blood,” he rasps. “Then bled me practically dry. Probably thought they finished the job. But then you came along and the dead man’s blood started to wear off. I could smell you, an’….I’m sorry. I needed it, but that’s no excuse for hurtin’ you like that.”

“It’s okay,” Sam says shakily. “It…it’s okay. You needed it. You mighta died without it. So it’s okay. I’d rather give than have you die, any day. And…” he hesitates a moment. “I thought I was hallucinating again. When you moved. So…snapped me outta it. So it helped.”

Benny’s still shaky as he moves. He clearly needs more blood, and a lot of it, and Sam thinks hazily of finding a blood bank, anything to get him what he needs. But Benny moves closer to Sam so he can touch him, one arm around him.

“This okay?” he asks. Sam nods. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere,” he says firmly. “Not leavin’ you, Sam.”

Sam nods, doing his best to believe the words.

They stay there for a few more minutes, just holding each other, until Sam insists they need to get Benny some blood. They get to their  feet, and shakily help each other out of the room.


End file.
